


In Death, I Can Still Find Comfort..

by ImmerSie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba comes down with a mysterious illness and passes away. Devastated, Clear runs away and disappears for some time...that is of course, until Mink finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post from Imagine DMMD on tumblr and it made me sad enough to write about it. 
> 
> This contains slight ClearAo and Minkuri~ Enjoy!

* * *

 

It was only supposed to be temporary. His sickness wasn’t supposed to grow to this stage. 

Aoba had been perfectly fine a few weeks ago. But then he began to cough at every minute, darkness in the corner of his eyes, swaying slightly as he tried to regain his balance. Ren would immediately run up to him, curious and concerned but Aoba would run his hands through the canine ALLmate’s fur in a gesture to show he was all right.

Tae would watch him sluggishly make his way into the kitchen, questioning him about what was wrong. She offered medicine and told him to rest, but he had denied all that with a weak smile and a promise that he was going to okay. Haga-san had caught onto Aoba’s weary appearance and how tired he was beginning to look, so he had him take the day off from work. He had all but been forced into bed, tucked in tightly with a huff from his grandmother. He had seemingly recovered a few days later, bright grins and sassy attitude returned. 

However, not a week later, Koujaku, Mink, Clear and Noiz had come over one day to visit the bluenette. They all greeted him and sat in the living room, lively chatter floating about the room. Aoba soon came into the living room with a few snacks, but then he was hit by sudden cough wave, this one stronger than the ones he had normally dealt with. Koujaku and Clear stood and went to him immediately, asking what was the matter. Aoba only met their eyes for a moment before his vision went dark and he collapsed to the ground. 

 

* * *

 

Aoba ended up in a coma.

It was an illness unlike what the doctors of Midorijima had faced before. The symptoms were unpredictable but they had a vague idea of what it was and the grim future that remained for Aoba. They kept him hooked up to various IV tubes, an oxygen mask supplying air to his motionless body.

He hadn’t awakened for days. And the days turned into weeks. 

Clear, Koujaku, Noiz and Mink would keep him company, seated in chairs surrounding his bed. Ren was curled up at the foot of the bed, resting but concerned in his moments of lucidity. Clear would gently reach over and hold one of Aoba’s hands while Koujaku held the other, sorrow deeply reflected in their features. Noiz and Mink would sit stoically at the edge of the bed, lips pursed and eyes lowered as they offered their own versions of consolations to the bed ridden man. This was a routine; done each and every day for the weeks that passed. 

They took solace in fond memories of Aoba when he was still awake. It seemed to be the only way to help lessen the pain for all of them. 

When he would provide a swift kick in the rear to Clear in his moments of outrageous behavior.

When he would scowl at Koujaku and softly mutter 'Hippo' to the crimson eyed stylist. 

When he would nag Noiz for being so reckless and appearing before him with scattered cuts and bruises before he bandaged him up. 

When he would sigh in exasperation and Mink would pat him on the head with a faint smug smile. 

Everyone would just sit in their recollections with small smiles and regretful sighs, wishing they had more time to be with Aoba. None more so than Clear who doted over him, watching any movements and perking up with hope that maybe that day, something would happen. He would end up disappointed but would never give up. 

Until one day, Aoba had finally awoken. 

It was a weak sound that gave them the hint that he was awake, a small croak that broke into silence. Everyone else, Tae included as she had come by to bring them food, was asleep. But it was enough to gain the attention of the masked android who never slept a wink. He leaned in eagerly as hazel eyes slowly opened and flickered in his direction. 

"Aoba-san!…" He excitedly whispered. 

"C…Cle..ar.." Aoba rasped. 

The bluenette struggled to stay awake, his eyelids heavy as lead but he knew that if he closed them, he wouldn't awaken again. So he would put all his strength into remaining lucid long enough to speak to the others. Clear eagerly stood up from his seat, waking everyone in the room to see that Aoba was awake, that he was going to be okay. Koujaku smiled in relief, a sigh leaving him as he leaned closer to his childhood friend. 

"Aoba. Thank goodness you’re okay. You’ve been out for a while, took way too long of a nap." He jokes to lighten the atmosphere. Ren awakens soon as well, gently making his way over to Aoba, maneuvering past the tubes, and nuzzling his chin. 

"Aoba."

"Ren.." 

Everyone was happy that Aoba had awoken..but then they noticed something was very wrong.

Aoba looked so weak and was barely clinging to his consciousness. His breathing, they all took notice now, was weak and shaky. His eyes were glazed and couldn’t keep focus for too long. Despite all that, the azure haired male smiles, not just at Clear but at everyone in a woeful sort of way.

The heart monitor was growing slower but no one moved let alone paid attention. They only saw Aoba and that weak light that he still provided even in this dark moment. 

"..I’m sorry…I couldn’t..hold on any...lon..ge..r…"

He finally gave in, letting his eyes slip closed. His voice died off and the tight grip he kept on Koujaku and Clear’s hands loosened, limply falling to the stark hospital covers. The heart monitor nearby droned a monotonous beep. 

The room was quiet. No one spoke, no one moved, no one breathed. It couldn’t be. No, this wasn’t happening. Aoba couldn’t be gone. He couldn’t just come into everyone’s lives, warm and reassuring, and then be gone…not just like that.

A doctor had finally caught the sound of the beep, stepping in and gauging the atmosphere in the room. He felt pity for these people, they couldn’t have done anything to save him and only could watch as he passed away. 

"I am sorry for your loss." He murmurs as all doctors do when this occurs.

Noiz and Mink were frozen in place, just staring at Aoba's lifeless body, the former gritting his teeth and lowering his head into his hands to obscure any emotions he could’ve shown. Koujaku shook his head slowly in disbelief, his hand moving to squeeze Aoba’s again in a false sense of hope that his friend would squeeze back. Tae had made her way over to him, consoling the hairstylist and rubbing his back. Her usually fierce attitude was gone, replaced by sympathy and a sliver of grief. Her eyes shine with unshed tears, her free hand went to cover her mouth. She couldn't cry just yet, she had to remain strong for her grandson. Even in death, she was sure that he wouldn't want them to grieve for too long. But it was better said than done.

Clear...didn’t move at all, he just stood there and stared at Aoba. His skin was now pale and clammy, turning into a frigid temperature that only the dead would carry. Clear's eyes were wide beneath that mask, unfocused and frightened as realization set in. 

It was just like back then.

Just like in the past with his grandpa…

His grandpa who had decided to go to sleep one night but then never woke up again.. Clear didn't want to experience something like that, that which a hollow feeling in his chest. But here he was, facing the same painful situation he had so very long ago.

And now that it was someone else. Someone irreplaceable. That he never even wanted to lose in the first place. It hurt so much. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and the flood of memories and atmosphere of grief, it all became too much for him. Turning on his heel, he shoved his way past the doctor and out of the room, ignoring the shouts from his friends as he darted down the hall. 

He ran out of the hospital, away from everyone, away from reality and the truth that Aoba was gone. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink didn't push him away, he made no move to remove the other. He simply wrapped his arms around the android and pulled him closer into an embrace as he rests his chin atop the soft tufts of snow white.
> 
> And that's when he allowed his own tears to fall.

It was daunting to stare at the mahogany that held the azure haired male's body. Aoba looked so very peaceful as he laid inside and it hurt everyone to look at him. No one would hear his infectious laugh, his voice or see that bright grin again. The room was filled with muffled sobs and shuddering sighs as they all registered Aoba's passing, though they all kept that state of disbelief. 

Koujaku was the first to rest a small white lily on the coffin, eyes glistening with tears and his voice cracking as he remarked to himself all the fun moments that the two childhood friends shared.

“Aoba... I can't believe you're gone. This feels like some twisted nightmare. Hehe, it's unfair that you had to go before me though. I am older than you after all...” he smiles sadly as he says that, allowing a few tears to slip out when he glances at Aoba's face. Wishing him a final goodbye, he leaves with a pained sob.

Noiz is next, a mask of pure apathy showing as he rests his own flowers ranging in colors. He doesn't know Aoba in the same manner that Koujaku had. But there's still bitterness in that frown as he skims over the bluenette's features. His words are clipped and strained as he speaks to the body, ignoring the burning sensation in his eyes as he turns away.

Mink follows suit once the blond is gone, offering a small prayer to Aoba. There's sympathy in those eyes, in his features as he places a flower and an item that was native to his people when they departed on the coffin. He doesn't speak like the other two, only nods once and wishes the male's soul on a peaceful journey before returning to his seat.

It went on with everyone from then on. Haga and Yoshie both make their way to the front, giving condolences and flowers, teary eyed and wishing this all wasn't true. Mizuki took a while like Koujaku had, grief clear in his expression as his hands clench into fists and he murmured memories of the past to the other in a bittersweet tone, forcing a smile and speaking a wish of a pleasant afterlife before he rests a flower of the coffin. Mio, Kio and Nao run to the front as well, holding white chrysanthemums and resting those inside the coffin delicately on Aoba's chest. They regard him with pure sadness, clutching one another's hands as they sniffed and wiped their eyes. 

Tae takes the longest, never taking her eyes off of her grandson. Any ability to keep a calm facade was gone as she registered that this would be the last time she would see him and that she would be burying her grandson. It hit her like a wave and slowly but surely, tears slip out and her shoulders quake in silent sobs. Koujaku makes his way to her, sypathetic in knowledge of what she had to go through and comforts her like she did to him in the hospital and the days after.

There is one person missing however.

Clear wasn't here. He hadn't shown up to the funeral, kept no contact with anyone. Ever since the day Aoba died, Clear had run out of the hospital and never returned. No one could locate him and they were sure he had no coil to call as well. The death must have hit him quite hard. He did treasure Aoba very much, after all.

The casket was taken away to a nice location. A small distance away from the District, on the top of a rather large hill that caught the sunlight beautifully and allowed one to see the cerulean waters that surrounded the island. Aoba probably would have enjoyed such a spot had he known of it.

However, when they reached the spot, they notice a bouquet of flowers wrapped in a soft yellow ribbon set before the hole. Questionable glances are shared between the group, wondering who had paid an early visit. Though at the same time, they almost knew who could have done it.

The only person who hadn't shown up.

* * *

 

It's been nearly three weeks since anyone last saw Clear. He no longer roamed the city, hopping from roof to roof. No longer filled the already rowdy streets with his cheerful, carefree humming. The happy greetings that he would exchange with the residents were no longer spoken since he was no longer there. No one saw the sight of that familiar gas mask anymore.

And it's worried everyone.

Tae had taken the opportunity to call everyone over, her features tense but her eyes displayed a different message. She was just as concerned as they all had been. For the loss of Aoba that still dug deep into their heart, to hear now that Clear suddenly disappeared could only make them all wonder if he either holed himself up or the alternative thought. But they would hope that someone as light and jovial as he would see no benefit in taking his life.

They went about searching for him, asking people if they've seen a young man with a bright attitude donning a mask and occasionally an umbrella. But to their distress, no one had seen him.

Even Mink took to searching for Clear as well, a little concerned for where he could have gone and stayed for so long.

He decided to aim higher beyond aimlessly searching the island like a person searching for a child's parents and get information the right way. He wasn't the well known leader of a gang for no reason. Beyond the stature and power, he had well known resources and people who knew other people. It didn't take him as long to pinpoint the exact location of where Clear was, due to having many contacts scattered throughout the entirety of Midorijima.

The roar of a motorcycle rang through the familiar ruins of the Northern District as the gang leader drove through the decrepit roads. He slows his bike as soon as he reaches the edge of the District that led to the junkyard. Scrap metal and trash lay strewn about in large piles and it made Mink think for a moment that his resources were a little mad. However, Clear was a strange person, so Mink wouldn't swipe wandering in junkyards off the list quite yet.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, he sets off onto the grounds, never veering from the path he had chosen. Eventually, his searching leads to a a lone home sat in the middle of the junkyard. It looked as if it was made from scratch and almost seemed as if it couldn't house anyone in there. A nice place to stay undercover, he thinks. He assumes that must have been the home of Clear's late grandfather and where the other was probably hiding.

Stepping into the home with slow steps, he takes in the sight of the home, old and dusty. It must have been around for some time. He's quick to look around the small first floor since it did not have that much space in the beginning. 

Then he decides to head upstairs, heavy boots loud as he trudges up the steps and walks toward the lone door that remained slightly open. Pushing it open, he's greeted with the sight of bottles and jars and trinkets that sparkled in the dusty sun that leaked through the window.

Ah, he found him.

Clear was seated on the floor of the room, head lowered and eyes hidden by the veil of white. His mask had been tossed atop his bed, one of the lenses busted as if thrown harshly. He sat in front of what used to be an intact full length mirror, the glass was now shattered and spread out all around, though Clear had not minded at all. Bottles were knocked over as well, small trinkets scattered on the ground and amazingly unscathed. Mink's gaze flickers to Clear's hand, the gloves torn and sparks emitting from it.

At least he knows what caused the current state of the room.

“Gas mask--” He starts before the other interrupts.

“Mink-san. Please leave. I don't want to talk to anyone, so leave me alone.” He murmurs, his voice weak and bitter like he had been screaming for days without any relent. It wouldn't be surprising after all with the condition the android was in.

Though Clear sounds polite and instructs Mink to go away with a gentle tone, the larger gave no sign of leaving. He simply stood there, not budging an inch and gazing down at Clear with unyielding eyes. He could see Clear growing tense, muscles locking up as his hands clenched into fists. But he doesn't lift his head yet, simply glaring at the floor, at the shards of the mirror that once displayed his reflection.

It's broken like he is.

“Leave.” He demands once more, voice gaining some acidity.

Still, the Native American refuses to do so and continues to stand there. It only makes Clear angrier, teeth gritting as his fists clench tighter. He wonders why Mink won't leave him be, but doesn't give it another thought as his body moves quick from the ground, a fist ready to punch him with all the strength he currently had. But his fist is caught easily by the other and Clear can't help but wonder how long it has been since he recharged.

“Do you think you are the only one who's been suffering?” Mink asks.

The question, so simple, manages to make Clear pause, but the anger still radiates in his core as he tries to tug his hand away. He murmurs another order for the other to leave, but Mink isn't going anywhere and he continues to speak.

“Did it ever occur that there are others who are in the same amount of pain as you? Childhood friends like Red or his own grandmother? They're in pain too. Everyone is.”

Clear lifts his head to shout at him, glaring daggers and wanting to tell him that he knew that very well, but he simply wanted everyone to leave him alone, to wilt away in his own misery. There seemed to be no issue in doing such a thing. It seemed normal in the android's eyes. But he couldn't yell at Mink. Not when he saw his face.

The rage that burned in his artificial veins began to ebb away as he took in the taller's features. His usual cold, steely gaze was replaced by something warmer, more empathetic. The rough hand that held his seemed to loosen his grip slightly. Mink had long since removed his contacts, the amber hues sad and glossed over with overflowing tears. It shocked Clear to the core to see him in such a emotional state.

Mink remained silent for a moment, simply staring at him before speaking in a broken tone so unlike his usual powerful baritone.

“I miss him too, Clear..”

Those words were enough to break the dam.

Weeks of solitude and pent up emotions finally came crashing down hard on him. His hands shake as tears began to fill his eyes, falling down his face as he begins to sob, his head bowing again as he stepped forward and collapsed into Mink's arms. He wailed, screamed as he held onto him tightly. Mink didn't push him away, he made no move to remove the other. He simply wrapped his arms around the android and pulled him closer into an embrace as he rests his chin atop the soft tufts of snow white.

And that's when he allowed his own tears to fall.

 


End file.
